


Just A Taste (Of What You Paid For)

by mihrsuri



Series: Mirror Katrina [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Mirror Universe, Possessive Behaviour, Sexual Slavery, mirror katrina cornwell is a terrifyingly competent and personable horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: “I bought you here because I know no one else who could manage this project” the Emperor says to her later, smiling against the knife against her throat. “And because there’s someone you might want to see”





	Just A Taste (Of What You Paid For)

When Admiral Cornwall opens her eyes the first thing she notices is that it’s too bright. The second thing she notices is that everything is wrong. The third thing she sees is the Emperor Who Was. She’s not wearing armour and she’s smiling and for a moment, Cornwall might find something to fear in this woman who should be dead. She thinks she likes this - it's fascinating to find that the Emperor inspires fear in her now when she is at her weakest in this weak universe. 

But then Philippa was never boring, the Admiral thinks as she pushes her up against a wall and smirks to herself. 

“I bought you here because I know no one else who could manage this project” the Emperor says to her later, smiling against the knife against her throat. “And because there’s someone you might want to see” 

When Admiral Cornwall sees the other Sarek for the first time it’s watching him sleep against his human wife and she’s…she can feel her hands shaking with rage. Rage that this pathetic woman has anything of her pet, no matter the universe. That for all the Vulcan might have been obedient with her, it was never like this and she can see the difference now. 

Admiral Cornwall smiles then. She’s going to make the Vulcan understand he’s hers again. It doesn't matter which Sarek it might be.


End file.
